


Mosaic

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Brief Banglo, Brief Himdae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I was wondering…” Himchan seemed annoyed with himself and took a deep breath as he stood up straight, looking into Yongguk’s eyes determinedly. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

“Hey.”

Startled, Yongguk lifted his head from his notepad and was faced with a charming smile, his gaze drawn to the eye dimple the other showed and the bunny teeth, both serving to make him more cute than sexy, although either way, this person was incredibly handsome, with smooth skin and sharp cheekbones.

“Your name is Bang Yongguk, right?”

Yongguk raised his eyebrows and nodded warily. Attractive or not, random people knowing his name freaked him out a bit. Not that it happened often; he generally went unnoticed. That fact, however, made him even more suspicious of what the other wanted from him.

“I’m Kim Himchan. We’re both in Professor Paek’s class?”

Ah, of course: Himchan. His face had looked familiar, but Yongguk had to admit he didn’t pay too much attention to his fellow students, merely wanting to learn and leave, with no real interest in socialising. Besides, there were so many people that it was easy to get lost in a sea of faces. Himchan’s name was unusual enough to remember, however, and he nodded in recognition. That didn’t explain why Himchan was here, though.

Himchan’s smile widened before growing smaller as he seemed to grow nervous, the boy clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. “Right, well, I’ve been watching you – not in a creepy way! But you’re interesting and smart, and really good-looking.”

Yongguk tried not to scoff at that. ‘Good-looking’ wasn’t a word anyone had ever associated with him and he wondered if Himchan wanted something from him. Perhaps he needed help with an assignment; after all, he had called him smart.

“And I was wondering…” Himchan seemed annoyed with himself and took a deep breath as he stood up straight, looking into Yongguk’s eyes determinedly. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

*******

Yongguk opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavily as their lips parted. Himchan’s cheeks were flushed, though whether it was from unexpected shyness – which happened sometimes – or from the kiss alone, Yongguk couldn’t tell, and he didn’t want to ask. Speech would ruin the mood, and instead he allowed his eyes to travel over Himchan’s face before landing on the other’s swollen lips hungrily.

It had only been their first kiss, and he already felt like he needed more, like he needed to kiss him forever. He couldn’t recall who had initiated it, though he could clearly recall the way Himchan’s eyes had been lowered, his eyelashes throwing shadows on his skin, and the way they had slowly edged closer, Yongguk’s heart beating to a fast and steady rhythm, until their mouths had connected. Initially there had been some awkwardness in finding out how to move their lips properly, trying to figure out the other’s technique, and at one point Himchan’s tooth had caught on Yongguk’s bottom lip, then a whispered apology followed by a softer kiss.

Himchan looked up at him curiously, nervously, until Yongguk couldn’t take it any longer and leaned in to share another kiss with him, his hands cupping the other’s warm cheeks.

*******

“I told you, he’s a _friend_ ,” Yongguk repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, slowly growing tired of the other’s suspicion that there was something more going on. When he had introduced Himchan and Junhong to each other, he hadn’t expected things to end up this way. And at first they had been fine, but the longer they knew each other, the worse things got.

“A friend you sure pay a lot more attention to than to me,” Himchan snapped, his arms crossed. “You haven’t even asked me how I’ve been doing lately, but you’ve been worried about him enough. Even when we’re together, all I hear is his life story and how you hope he’s okay, over and over again.”

“He’s stressed right now, I told you this,” Yongguk sighed.

“And I’m not?” Himchan scoffed and shook his head. “Maybe you should take a look around sometime. I’m not being unreasonable here. I’m fine with you having friends, fine with you being worried about your friends, but when you’re acting like someone else’s boyfriend, that’s where I draw the line.”

Before Yongguk could protest any further, Himchan was gone, the slam of the door all he left behind.

*******

“I really love you, you know,” Himchan stated softly as they cuddled together on the settee, a film playing that neither of them were properly paying attention to.

Yongguk smiled and squeezed Himchan closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and counting himself lucky for having the other in his life. “I know,” he replied gently. “I really love you too.”

“Do you think we’ll still be together in ten years?” Himchan asked curiously as he watched the couple on the screen run into each other’s arms and kiss in the rain, reunited once more.

“I don’t know,” Yongguk answered honestly. “Maybe. I hope so.”

Himchan offered him an exasperated look and lightly smacked his arm. “I’m not sure if I should be annoyed or if I love you more for being so honest with me,” he teased.

Yongguk grinned and nuzzled the other’s cheek. “Go with the second option.”

*******

Himchan sighed as Yongguk lightly ran the pads of his fingers over Himchan’s body, exploring the expanse of skin carefully and intently, wanting to know every part of it, wanting to know exactly what made Himchan react and in what way.

When he finally pushed inside, Himchan opened up to him easily, as though he had been waiting for this, was ready for this, and this was probably true, for Yongguk was much the same.

Soft and slow remained until the end, low whimpers and moans registering somewhere through the fogginess in Yongguk’s brain, along with the nails digging into his shoulders and the sweat dripping down his skin. He only lifted back to reality when he emptied himself into Himchan, feeling the wetness of Himchan’s own release hit his stomach afterwards.

As he gazed down at the other, covered in cum and sweat, his face red and chest heaving, he realised he had found a new addiction.

*******

“Maybe we should break up.”

Yongguk barely dared to look at Himchan’s face as he said those words. He didn’t want to, but it felt like the right thing to do. Things between them hadn’t been very happy lately, and perhaps it was best if they let each other go.

“I don’t want to lose you, I just think-” He hesitated and trailed off. There was really no easy way to say this.

“Why?”

He lifted his head and looked up at Himchan, whose eyes were cold, his expression closed, but that one, choked-out word told Yongguk he wasn't okay. Himchan looked away from him and played with his fingers, waiting for an answer.

“We’ve only been fighting recently,” Yongguk explained gently, not knowing what else to say. _Was_ there anything else to say? They still argued over Junhong sometimes, but it wasn’t only that. Things had been fine, and then they weren’t.

Himchan clenched his jaw. “Right.”

“We can still-”

“Don’t you dare say we can still be friends,” Himchan said harshly, angrily. “Don’t throw me a pity bone, Bang Yongguk. I don’t _want_ to be your friend. I _can’t be_ just friends.” He got to his feet and opened his mouth, but apparently changed his mind. Instead, he gave Yongguk one last, sad look before leaving.

*******

“Hello again, Bang Yongguk,” said a familiar raspy voice.

Yongguk stared silently, unable to say a word. Three years had changed Himchan, made him somehow more attractive, and the gorgeous blond on his arm only added to his beauty. He nodded in greeting, his heart aching. He had often wondered if he had made the right decision back then, and even now he was nowhere closer to an answer.

“You look good,” he managed to say, admiring the way Himchan’s mouth curled up into a grin. And it was the truth, although he was undeniably thinner, his face sharper, and he wanted to ask if it had been a choice – some weird beauty ideal he’d never understand – or if it simply… happened. The blond whispered something in Himchan’s ear, making him laugh, before he nodded at Yongguk and walked off somewhere.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Himchan replied smoothly, ignoring the stares from the people around them.

Three years, and they met again at a business party. Three years in which they hadn’t had any contact, even blatantly ignoring each other when necessary. Yongguk had honestly wanted to stay friends, but Himchan had made it clear he didn’t, and he could understand and respect that, so he had let him be.

“Boyfriend?” Yongguk asked.

Himchan looked over to where the blond was piling food on top of his plate and he chuckled, a fondness in his eyes Yongguk recognised, though now aimed at another. “Yeah. We’ve been together for over a year now. You?”

Yongguk shook his head. He had tried dating – Junhong for a while, ironically, but others as well. And he wasn’t looking for a relationship anyway. Never had. Himchan had simply appeared in his life, uninvited, the relationship making its way to him instead of the other way around. And perhaps that was what he was waiting for, for love to throw itself in his lap again.

Himchan looked him over carefully, his eyes soft. “I really loved you, you know.”

Yongguk forced a smile and nodded, seeing Himchan’s boyfriend make his way back to them and realising their time was up. Three years, and this was all of Himchan he’d ever get again. “I know,” he replied gently.


End file.
